dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama
Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is a human from Z-City who; through rigorous (sort of) training broke through his human limiters and achieved unbelievable strength and abilities. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting for the effortless wins Saitama has achieved through the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly mowed down anyone in his way. A gag character essentially; Saitama is a play on generic, flamboyant battle manga protagonists, who struggle greatly to achieve victory against overly evil characters. Saitama breaks the trend through his lethargic and typically emotionless personality, combined with massively overwhelming strength. Also, due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. (INFO: Copied info from the OPM Wikia.) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly higher Name: Saitama, Caped Baldy Origin: One-Punch Man Age: 25 Gender: Male Classification: Human, A-Class Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Afterimage, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will),Infinite Energy Attack Potency: At least Planet level, possibly higher (needed some effort to defeat planet busting Lord Boros and Garou) Speed: At least Relativistic, possibly much higher. ''' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, At least class G, likely much higher. ''' '''Durability: At least Planet level, likely higher. Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Planetary likely higher Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Techniques: Normal: * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious: * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a Solar System The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Category:Not related with DB Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protaganist Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Master Category:Mentor Category:Mentors Category:Non-KI users Category:Can Transform Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:OPM Category:Supporting Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 2